


SV: Badfic: A Lust Story

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Clark and Lex suck each others' cocks and come rilly rilly hard. And Clark is an alien.





	SV: Badfic: A Lust Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

A Lust Story

 

Clark walked over to the Great Sea of Kansas. His lvoer Lex was there.

 

"Hi baby" he said.

 

"Hi baby" Lex siad back to him. Lax was happy to see Clarx0rs. "Your my Clark Bar!" He exclaimed happily.

 

Clark smiled with the brightness of a thousand suns. "You like my bar" he uephemized.

 

"I want to eat it" Lex said.

 

Okay baby! clark cried. "Sux0rs me!"

 

So Lex suxkced on Clark's Bar. It had a gooey center. "Tastes rilly good" Lex said.

 

Clark said I made it just for yuo.

 

Lex, "Look what I have for you Clarx0rs" and pulled out his monster cock.

 

"Wow you're big Lex," Clark said for the billionth time but he never got over how big his bf was. At least his cock. Because Lex was shorter. But his cock was onger. Clark wanted to suck it until his cheeks were sore.

 

"Give that to me big boy" Clark demanded.

 

Lex could only obey. "Suck me, yeah baby yeah that's right mmm good baby," Lex said.

 

Clark spoke while he was sucking, he could do that because he was an alien. "Come hard for me baby let me taste what I'm doing to you."

 

Lex could not resists his lover.

 

He came harder than he ever came before and it was all because of his Clark Bar. And you have to know Clark made him come very hard many times before so it was rilly rilly hard. And Clark swallowed it all without gagging.

 

But then he got pregnatn. And he had Lex's baby and they named it Lex junior and they lived happily ever aft0r.


End file.
